


INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [4]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Epic Seduction Fail, F/M, Failed Seduction Attempt, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Suggestion, Tasha has BALLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: LANGUAGE ALERTSEXUAL INUENDO





	INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts).

> OPR-OFFICE OF PROFESSIONAL RESPONSIBILITY

Tasha Zapata has so much on her mind these days: Reade has been suspended because of his  
narcotics addiction, her FEMALE best friend, Patterson, is in crisis, and now the FUCKING  
BUREAU DIRECTOR is on site, asking to see her.

Smoothing down her suit jacket and slacks, she knocks, and hears him call "enter!"

Matthew Weitz holds up a his index finger, indicating that she should wait a moment, then  
points to a chair. Once he turns his attention to her, she says "You asked to see me, Director?"

"Indeed I did, Agent Zapata. I was interested to see for myself this Agent who's blazing a path through  
the Bureau ranks-from NYPD, to FBI recruit, to Agent, to Special Agent...if you keep this up, there's  
no predicting how far you might rise, if you decide to remain with the Bureau. With the proper guidance, all  
the way to the top, possibly." He stands and walks around the left side his desk, and Zapata recoils, leaning back  
in her chair, eyes open wide.

"DIRECTOR-what that fuck is THAT!!?

"What?" Feigning innocence, Weitz looks down at the large bulge straining the material in front of his trousers."

Zapata jumps to her feet, backs up a few steps. "That_ INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION_ you have there-  
are you SHITTING ME!!?

"Oh, THAT...pay no attention to that...that happens a lot around here-target rich environment, as we used to say in the Marines."

"If this is why you wanted to see me, I think that this meeting is OVER. However, I'm willing to keep this between us...with some  
conditions."

"Conditions...what conditions?"

"RE-INSTATE Reade once his suspension is over, for starters. Full back pay and benefits. Wipe his record. My life is kind of a mess these  
days, and if something from that splashes back on the Bureau, that would need to be..._handled_, as well."

"And I'd do that...WHY?"

Before he can react, she whips out her phone and snaps pictures of his erection, the office decor, and herself.

As she's leaving his office, Weitz calls out, 'Well-played, Zapata."


End file.
